


Who Said that Three's a Crowd?

by HelenHuntress



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Polyamory, aside from hyewonrim, lipvesoul my favorite love triangle, there's rarely any fics about this ot3 wtf, time to start the lipvesoul hype train laid ease!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Sooyoung needs a wedding date
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Literally one mention of chuuvi, and hyerim, minuscule 2jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. the start of something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> doing this for my 5 lipvesoul shippers leggoooo

_Sooyoung when are you getting a girlfriend?_

_Sooyoung do you have a date for your sister’s wedding?_

_Your little sister is bringing her girlfriend to the wedding what about you?_

Sooyoung sighed tiredly as her cousins’ and mom’s texts popped up on her phone. How they managed to all text her about the same topic at almost the same time kind of terrified her… but it also could’ve been planned knowing that they were that mischievous to do it.

She threw her phone aside on the couch as she laid back and stared at the TV. She wasn’t paying attention to what was playing, she just turned it on for background noise as she was working.

The lawyer sighed again. She would love to go to her sister’s wedding- she was happy for Sunmi she really was- but at the end of the day her family will be staring at her and ask her about her lack of a love life. It didn’t help that her little sister- Olivia- was bringing her girlfriend of three years.

Their cousins often joked that being gay was just part of her family’s genes since all sisters were lesbians.

But anyway besides the point, Sooyoung really wasn’t interested in anyone right now. Sure, Vivi from IT was cute and sure they went on a couple dates but nothing else happened there.

She was happy for Vivi and Chuu the secretary though they were seriously cute.

She’d been staring at the ceiling when the door to the apartment opened.

“Uh oh is it existential crisis time?”

Sooyoung opened her eyes only to roll them and then let out a small tired laugh. “I wish.”

“What’s up HaSoo?” A dip on the couch indicated that her roommate sat down next to her.

“Nothing Jinsoul, just the family asking about my nonexistent love life.”

Jinsoul flinched, “Yikes, Sunmi’s wedding?”

Sooyoung nodded, “Olivia’s bringing Yerim… which makes things worse.”

Jinsoul pouted at her and patted her knee, “I could call up someone to be your fake date y’know. Haseul is free now that her book signings are done.”

Sooyoung shook her head. “My mom reads all her books. She’d know her and beat my ass for not telling her that I’m dating her favorite author.”

Jinsoul side-hugged her, “Well, screw your extensive family and their dumb noisy selves. As long as you’re there for Sunmi and Chungha that’s all that matters. And you know that one day, you’ll find a woman that’ll deserve all the love you’ll give them.”

“Thanks Soul. You always know what to say,” she mumbled as she laid her head on Jinsoul’s shoulder.

Okay so maybe she lied. She was interested in someone and that someone was none other than her roommate and best friend. The only reason she never initiated anything between the two of them was because-

“Jungeun is coming over for dinner… maybe she has someone you can take to the wedding… if you want to of course.”

“Using your girlfriend for me, awww, that’s so nice of you.”

Jinsoul rolled her eyes as she shrugged off Sooyoung’s head. “Whatever, you just continue to lawyer it up here, I’ll cook dinner for the three of us.”

Sooyoung shook her head, “No no no no no, we are not having a repeat of the great spaghetti incident of 2017. I am cooking, you sit back and relax.”

Jinsoul sighed, “Are you ever going to let go of that?”

Sooyoung shook her head as she stood up and headed to the kitchen, “So long as I’m alive it’ll never be forgotten Jung Jinsoul!”

An hour and a half later, there was a knock on the door followed by a squeal from Jinsoul. Sooyoung rolled her eyes as she scrolled through her phone.

“Hey evee,” Jungeun said as she entered the kitchen.

“Hi pika. How was the lab today?”

“Oh god I don’t even wanna talk about it. One of the interns fired off the laser too early and now the side of our machine is fucked,” Jungeun grumbled. Jinsoul wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and squeezed to comfort her.

“Well, good thing I made yours and Soul’s favorites then huh?”

“I could kiss you Sooyoungie.”

Jinsoul gasped as she smacked at the snickering girl next to her. “Yah! No after dinner cuddles for you, jerk.”

Sooyoung let out a humorless laugh as she set out the plates. It’s not like she hated Jungeun- she actually really liked her and would’ve been friends without Jinsoul introducing her regardless- she’s just… jealous that Jinsoul’s love and affection is on her all the time.

Sooyoung and Jinsoul met in college and were roommates ever since freshmen year. They didn’t really talk much the first semester, but they grew closer when Sooyoung was having a rough week so Jinsoul came through with movies, edibles, and some damn good takeout that weekend. They’d promised to be each other’s roommates until they graduated as undergrads and became the bestest of friends. Even after undergrad, the two decided to share an apartment together while Sooyoung was in law school and Jinsoul was getting her masters in teaching.

Sooyoung didn’t realize she’d fallen in love with Jinsoul until the day of her law school graduation when Jinsoul bought tickets to her favorite band that costed an arm and a leg as a graduation present.

That was two years ago.

Yes, Ha Sooyoung was a very _very_ useless gay. When she finally had the courage to ask her out (it really wasn’t her courage, Sunmi and Olivia flamed the shit out of her to do something), Jinsoul told her she had a date with a pretty woman that was a guest from the career day thing all high schools held. Three months later, she met the engineer that stole the love of her life’s heart.

And here she was three more months later, laughing and dining with the two of them as if it didn’t kill her every living minute.

After dinner, the couple took care of the dishes and demanded Sooyoung to go and relax when they saw her gathering the dishes on her own.

“Hey Soo?”

“Yeah Jungeun?”

“Jinsoul has a parent meeting during lunch so I was wondering if we could go out for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure just shoot me a text when and where. I’m working from home tomorrow so any time is a good time.”

“Nice alright thanks, I’m paying alright. No objections.”

“I- fine… I’m gonna go off to bed now. Night you two.”

“Goodnight Sooyoungie!”

“Night, Soo.”

* * *

Jungeun wasn’t an idiot. She graduated top of her class.

She knew that Sooyoung had feelings for Jinsoul. She’d known for a month now… connecting the dots was easier as she spent time with both her girlfriend and Sooyoung. That’s why she’s been holding back on any public affection when the three of them were all together. She saw the hidden pain in the older woman’s eyes every time Jinsoul kissed her cheek or cuddled up to her.

She planned on doing something.

“Stay for the night?” Jinsoul pouted and did the eyebrow thing that no one could say ‘no’ to.

Jungeun softly laughed as she kissed the pouting girl’s cheek, “Of course. But you are making me coffee when your alarm wakes me up.”

“Of course I am. I’m not a monster. One of the cons of dating a high school teacher… early mornings.”

“But dating you have so much more pros that it’s worth it,” Jungeun said as she kissed her soundly.

“Mmm, wanna continue the docuseries in my room?”

Jungeun nodded. “You get everything set up. I’ll dry the dishes.”

As she was drying the dishes she thought about the whole situation again. She had an itching feeling that Jinsoul might have feelings for Sooyoung too. Her girlfriend definitely talked about her best friend more than the average person. It could be her jealousy creeping up though…

But whatever happens, all she wants is Jinsoul to be happy. She loves her, of course she does, it’s Jinsoul. Hating her is like hating puppies. All Jungeun wants is to clear everything up and have both Jinsoul and Sooyoung happy. Which is why she was going to hint at something tonight and going out to lunch with Sooyoung tomorrow.

Jungeun went to Jinsoul’s room as soon as she put up the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and dining table up. When she entered, her heart gushed as she saw her girlfriend cuddled up with the owl plushie she gave Jinsoul on one of their first dates.

“Baaaabe come here, I need cuddles,” Jinsoul said in a baby voice. Jungeun laughed as she climbed on the bed and laid half on top of the older girl. “I missed you.”

“You saw me two days ago baby.”

“I just want to be with you everyday is that so much to ask?”

Jungeun and craned her neck up to kiss Jinsoul soundly. “I do too baby.”

The two started to watch TV, but when Jungeun turned to look at Jinsoul, the older woman looked contemplative.

“What’s on your mind?”

Jinsoul hummed, “Just Sooyoung and her sister’s wedding. Her extensive family has been hounding her about her love life and I’m concerned for her.”

“Should we set her up with one of my friends?”

“She said she didn’t want to do that but if you could convince her tomorrow… I just don’t want her to be harassed by her family when she’s supposed to be celebrating with her sister. And I know she doesn’t have the heart to tell them to stop…”

“I’ll try my best to convince her then,” Jungeun said as she took Jinsoul’s hand and squeezed.

“Thank you,” she squeezed back. “Sooyoung… she’s a kind soul, she doesn’t want to cause any problems so she just takes every punch without fighting back… she deserves someone caring, someone that would treat her as she deserves, to listen and have those weird little conversations about the ghosts she thinks she sees. Someone-“

“Someone like you?”

Jinsoul blinked at met Jungeun’s eyes. There was no humorous glint in her eye. “Wh-what?”

“You care about her a lot Jinsoul.”

“Of course I do. She’s been my best friend since college.”

“And you’ve only ever felt platonic feelings with her after all these years?”

“Well..” Jinsoul trailed off.

“You can tell me anything Soul, I promise I won’t be mad,” Jungeun squeezed her hand again and offered a soft smile.

“I, uh, I fell in love with her senior year. But! It stopped by the time she graduated from law school, I promise. I just, I want to see her happy.”

“Do you- do you still wonder what it would be like if you two ever dated?”

“Is this a trick question? I feel like this is a trick question.”

Jungeun softly laughed, “It’s not. Soul, I want you to be happy, and if being with Sooyoung makes you happy then I want you to be with her.”

“B- but I love you too, Jungeun. I don’t even know if Sooyoung’s even interested… I want to be with you. These past 6 months have been amazing with you.”

Jungeun kissed her. “I love you too. And who said we’d have to end things just so you can date Sooyoung? I’m not letting you go that easily.”

Jinsoul blinked, “Huh?”

Jungeun giggled, “Let’s just say that there was an ulterior motive too when I asked her to go out to lunch with me.”

“Again, huh?”

“Just trust me Soul. Now let’s go to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Jungeun laughed as Jinsoul still looked confusedly at her. She softly pushed Jinsoul to lay down and then snuggled into her. “I love youuuu.”

“I love you too?”

* * *

_That sandwich shop on 3 rd st? _

_Alright I’ll be there in 15_

Jungeun hummed to herself as she scrolled through social media. There could be two possible outcomes that’ll come out of this: one where everyone is happy, or one where Sooyoung throws her lunch and drink at Jungeun.

Let’s hope it’s the former.

“Sup?”

“‘Sup?’ What are we 17 again?” Jungeun teases.

“Just because you’re neglecting the last piece of youth in your life doesn’t mean I have to,” Sooyoung teases right back. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna order and get my food.”

Jungeun nodded and waited for the older woman. She wasn’t blind, Sooyoung is beautiful. And with all the things that Jinsoul has said about her, well, Sooyoung was a total package. Confident but also humble, sweet and caring to those she cares about, respectable…

She can see how Sooyoung and Jinsoul would be perfect together.

After Sooyoung got her order, the two dig into their lunch, just making light conversations and joking around.

“So. Jinsoul told me about the situation with your sister’s wedding I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, she said she’d ask you about potentially setting me up with one of your friends,” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine, she worries too much. It’s not like I haven’t dealt with this kind of thing already.”

“Still… if you need a friend, I got a couple of girls that would help you out.”

“Thanks Jungie I appreciate it, but I’m gonna ride solo on this,” Sooyoung smiled. “Thanks for looking out for the gays though.”

Jungeun laughed, covering her mouth as she did so. “Well… what if there was a way… to bring Jinsoul to the wedding as your date?”

Sooyoung paused mid chew. “Wh- what? Like you lend me to her? What is this, rent-a-date?” Her voice went an octave higher with each sentence, panicking.

Jungeun let out a short laugh, “If Jinsoul heard that she’d smack you Soo. Sooyoung, I know that you like Jinsoul.” Jungeun tried to make her tone in a way that it wouldn’t be accusatory but reassuring. “And I’m okay with it.”

“Wh- what? You are?”

Well at least that confirms her suspicions of Sooyoung liking Jinsoul back. “Yeah, I’ve known for a while now, I’ve been trying to work up the courage to say something.”

“I promise you I would never get in the way of you two. I mean, I haven’t ever since you two were together. If it makes you uncomfortable I, I can stay away from-“

“Woah woah woah. Sooyoung take a deep breath. I know you wouldn’t do anything intentionally to hurt the two of us. That’s why I’ve been… I guess holding back on the pda y’know? I consider you a friend even past Jinsoul, Soo, I don’t want to hurt you either.”

Her words calmed Sooyoung as the older woman’s shoulders relaxed from their tense state. “You really are good for her… I consider you as a friend too despite everything.”

“Soo, how long?”

“Ever since I graduated…”

If she weren’t in this situation herself, Jungeun would’ve laughed. Jinsoul would try to move on when Sooyoung realized her feelings at the same moment. “What if I tell you there was a way that you two could be together?”

“Uh… what?”

“Jinsoul feels the same way, Sooyoung. And all I want is for her to be happy and you make her happy. So, I’m open to anything she decides in the end.”

Sooyoung gaped at the younger woman who was still smiling at her. Jungeun’s eyes showed nothing but sincerity. “But what about you? Jinsoul is happy with you too, what abou-“

She was interrupted by both phones going off. Both phones having the same text from Jinsoul.

_When I get home we’re all talking about all this :)_

“Well, I guess Jinsoul has the final say on the matter,” Jungeun rose a brow.

Sooyoung hummed… still not able to wrap around the conversation she just had with the younger woman.

* * *

Jinsoul fell in love with Sooyoung at the tender age of 22. She thought she had gotten over her love for Sooyoung at the age of 25. She is in relationship with Jungeun now for a little over 6 months. She is in love with her. But last night’s conversation with Jungeun made her question things.

Throughout the day, she couldn’t even focus on her job. She opted in assigning book work for her biology class.

After her parent meeting, she thought long and hard on a possible resolution to this conundrum that is her feelings. It took her the end of her lunch break to finally have a possible solution. She quickly sent off the text and continued on with her classes.

Before going back home and meeting the two women that had her heart, Jinsoul stopped by the bakery that they all frequented and bought each of their favorites.

When she did arrive home, she was met with Jungeun and Sooyoung on the couch. “Well… hello.”

“Hey,” Jungeun smiled at her.

“Hi…” Sooyoung looked a bit pensive.

“So, let’s start off with these,” Jinsoul waved the box of pastries and donuts around. “I got both your favorites.”

The two immediately grabbed the box and feasted on the donuts and crepes. After everyone finished up, Jinsoul cleared her throat. “So, the truth is, and I’ve thought about it all day, is that I love both of you. Romantically…. Sooyoung do you…?”

Sooyoung immediately nodded, “Yes, I was just a pussy so I never asked you out and then you met Jungeun so I backed off.”

Jinsoul nodded understandingly, “Same here. I don’t want to ruin things with you, Jungeun. You’ve been such a supportive and loving girlfriend…”

“And I’ll respect any decision you make Soul.”

“Me too,” Sooyoung agreed with the youngest.

“Sooyoung… how would you feel about having two dates to Sunmi’s wedding?”

Sooyoung and Jungeun blinked. “You want to be a throuple?”

“I think it could work… You guys get along well. You both love me. I both love you. A couple of dates and you two could be wrapped around each others’ fingers I think.”

Jungeun looked at Sooyoung and smiled awkwardly. “I guess I could be down with it if you are?”

Sooyoung considered her options. “I.. yeah I’d like that.”

Jinsoul squealed as she sat in between the two women and hugged them both with each arms. “It’s gonna be the start of a beautiful relationship guys!”

And sure enough, Sooyoung’s family was happily surprised when they saw her beaming smile as she stood close to her two girlfriends.

Followed by Olivia exclaiming, “How the fuck did you end up this lucky with two girlfriends?!”


	2. it's just fluff, that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave myself diabetes writing this, enjoy

**_*beep* *beep* *beep*_ **

Sooyoung groaned as the alarm on Jinsoul’s phone blared throughout her room. “For the love of god turn that shit off.”

Jungeun, who was nestled into Sooyoung’s side mumbled into her neck, “Baby wake up. Your stupid alarm.” She softly elbowed Jinsoul, who was still asleep being Jungeun’s big spoon.

Jinsoul woke up with a start and turned to the other side to switch off the alarm. She smiled as she looked at her two girlfriends cuddled up together. “Good morning my loves.”

“Too early to be this soft,” Jungeun mumbled.

“Morning Soulie,” Sooyoung answered. Jinsoul beamed as she reached over to kiss the older woman on the lips and kiss the side of the younger’s head.

“Wait no I want kiss too,” Jungeun pouted as she turned to her back and puckered up. Jinsoul giggled as she leaned down to kiss her.

“Kissing us while we all have morning breaths… you nasty.”

“Well if you’re complaining maybe I’ll just kiss Jungeun then,” Jinsoul said to Sooyoung.

“Heyyy it was an observation not a complaint,” Sooyoung grumbled as she sat up from the bed. She smiled at the sleepy figure left lying on the bed and kissed Jungeun’s forehead. “Good morning Jungie.”

“Morning,” Jungeun sleepily smiled. “Mmm I just want to lay in bed all day.”

“Well lucky for you that you have the day off today. And then Sooyoungie’s working from home today too… while I’ll have to deal with bratty little teenagers all day,” Jinsoul pouted.

“You know… you could just call in sick…” Sooyoung suggested.

“I like that idea, Soul, do it,” Jungeun said as she turned to her other side to cling on Jinsoul. Jinsoul laughed as she tried to pry away from her needy girlfriend. Sooyoung smiled as she took in this scene. It’s been four months since the three of them decided to all date, and she’s been over the moon since then. While she’s always known that Jinsoul would make her happy, she found that Jungeun now made her equally as happy.

“C’mooooon we know you want to,” Sooyoung egged on. “We can make this a whole day to ourselves… I’m ahead on my case anyway I can put work on hold.”

“Pleasseeeee Soul, you’ve been wanting to spend the day with all three of us...”

“We can go to the park, it’s supposed to be nice today… have a picnic, then we can visit HyunJin’s… go back home and relax… make out a little….”

Jungeun laughed at the last point. Jinsoul contemplated her options…. for like two seconds. “Okay, I’ll tell them to get a sub, we’re just reviewing for the next test anyway.” Sooyoung and Jungeun looked at each other and smiled before jumping on Jinsoul and double attacking her in kisses. “Okay, okay, I love you both but I actually need to make the call!”

* * *

Sooyoung parked the car and grinned at her two girlfriends, “The park awaits us!”

Jungeun pouted from the backseat. Her and Jinsoul played rock, paper, scissors to ride shotgun… guess who won?

“Jungeun c’mon,” Jinsoul laughed. “I won fair and square.” …. “I’ll buy you an extra diabetic crepe from Hyunjin’s if you get out.”

“Lovely!” Jungeun grinned as she got out of the car. Sooyoung rolled her eyes playfully as she carried the picnic basket. Even though Jinsoul was the official baby of the throuple, Jungeun came in a close second. ~~But let’s face it all of them had baby tendencies.~~

After settling down on the ground, the three of them began to dig in to the sandwiches Sooyoung made and the mimosas Jinsoul mixed.

“Ah, this is the life,” Jungeun said as she laid on Sooyoung’s thigh. Jinsoul hummed in agreement from where she laid on Jungeun’s stomach.

Sooyoung chuckled as she fed Jungeun a grape. “You know what we should do? Plan a trip when we’re all free.”

“Summer break is coming up,” Jinsoul brought up. She was almost purring from the way Jungeun was scratching her scalp.

“I can always call in a couple favors and get a week off,” Jungeun replied.

“And I have been working non-stop so I’m due for like… a week off too. My only day off from the firm was Sunmi’s wedding.”

Jinsoul sighed, “Laywer Sooyoung is so sexy.”

Jungeun nodded against Sooyoung’s thigh as the older woman laughed. “I’m glad you two think so… Engineer Jungeun and Ms. Jung are sexy too.”

Jungeun snorted, “Yeah I look sooo good in charred clothing and the smell of metalwork is so appealing. Although… Ms. Jung really is sexy, we should, you know, bring that into the bedroom some night.”

Jinsoul choked on her grape and sat up quickly. “Wh-“

“Ooo good idea babe,” Sooyoung high-fived Jungeun as they both snickered.

“We’re not doing that,” Jinsoul mumbled.

Sooyoung laughed as she brought Jinsoul’s face in for a kiss, “It’s two-on-one baby and we are both very persuasive.”

Jinsoul rolled her eyes as she kissed Sooyoung again. “Okay I can feel it getting hotter. Let’s go to the bakery.”

After packing everything up, the three hopped back in the car, Jungeun taking the passenger seat this time. The drive to the bakery was a fairly short one, and soon enough, the three were met by the face of the bakery.

“Well if it isn’t my least favorite customers,” HyunJin deadpanned.

“I would like to be excluded from the narrative please,” Jinsoul said.

“Okay you’re right, my least favorite customers and Jinsoul.”

Sooyoung scoffed, “Yeah alright. The usual please.”

“One extra crepe for me! Jinsoul’s treat of course,” Jungeun winked at the mentioned girl.

“I don’t want to know,” HyunJin muttered. “Sit down, Hee’s in the back making fresh ones so you guys don’t have to eat the ones out here.”

“Awww see you do love us!”

“Shut the fuck up and sit down.”

The three laughed as they all sat down in a booth, Jinsoul and Sooyoung sitting together while Jungeun sat on the other side. Jinsoul laid her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder who in turn wrapped an arm around Jinsoul’s shoulders. They were all talking about the latest news when Heejin came to their table with a flourish.

“Two diabetic-induced crepes, strawberry jam-filled croissants, and bacon maple donuts for my and Hyunjin’s favorite customers!”

“Not my favorite!”

“You’re her favorite.”

The three laughed at the couple’s arguing. “Thanks Heej. At least someone here treats us well.”

“No problem! Anything else you need, we’ll be here. Enjoy your date!” Heejin winked and walked back towards the counter.

Jinsoul and Sooyoung watched in disgust as Jungeun ate her chocolate drizzled, powdered sugar, 3 types of jams crepe. “What?”

Jinsoul shook her head softly against Sooyoung’s shoulder. “I don’t know how you eat that willingly let alone 2.”

Jungeun shrugged and continued eating. Sooyoung fed Jinsoul her donuts, cleaning the bacon bits off her whenever necessary with her free hand. Jungeun, who felt neglectful, pouted at Sooyoung. The oldest woman softly laughed, “Feed yourself pika I’m not gonna be responsible for the sugar rush you’re about to have.”

Jinsoul laughed as she reluctantly got out of Sooyoung’s warm embrace. She kissed Sooyoung as a thanks and continued eating her second donut.

“You complain about my crepes when you’re eating those monstrosities?” Jungeun scoffed.

Jinsoul gasped offended, “Bacon maple donuts are a delicacy! I will not be ridiculed like this!”

“The tea is that both of your tastes are horrible,” Sooyoung countered. “Except your taste in women of course.”

“Oh shut up miss strawberry croissant. You’re so vanilla,” Jungeun retorted.

“You and I and Jinsoul know that I’m anything but vanilla prince,” Sooyoung winked.

Jinsoul and Jungeun flushed red as Sooyoung snickered. “Nice comeback I can’t deny that,” Jinsoul muttered.

“Why thank you wooper,” Sooyoung obnoxiously kissed Jinsoul’s cheek loudly.

Fake gagging could be heard from the counter and the three snickered when HyunJin yelped out in pain because Heejin smacked her. “Don’t mind us!”

“So remember that dancing troupe Sooyoung is so obsessed about?” Jungeun brought up.

“How can I not? She sends us the new video every time they post. She’s like a walking YouTube notification alert,” Jinsoul joked. Sooyoung pouted causing Jinsoul to squish her cheeks. “You know we both love your fangirling baby.”

“We do, which is why I bought three tickets to their show in two weeks,” Jungeun grinned.

Sooyoung screeched, causing HyunJin to drop a small tray of egg tarts. “Sooyoung what the fuck!”

Sooyoung got up a little to hug Jungeun across the table and kiss her repeatedly. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Jungeun laughed as she tried to pry away even though she didn’t really want to. “I love you too.”

Jinsoul grumbled cutely, “Hi, other girlfriend here feeling neglected.”

Jungeun reached across the table to kiss Jinsoul while Sooyoung chuckled and waited for her turn to kiss Jinsoul.

“Alright I know this is a bakery and sweets shop, but this is a little too sweet,” HyunJin said. “Who’s paying for the egg tarts Sooyoung made me drop?”

“Sooyoung.”

“Sooyoung.”

The mentioned girl sighed deeply as she reached for her wallet.

* * *

“Water please.”

“Apple juice please babe.”

Jinsoul walked over to the fridge to get her girlfriends their drinks. Grabbing a juice pouch for herself and the other drinks, she made her way back to the couch. She used her feet to separate the two on the couch and wedged herself in between them. She handed the drinks over to them before drinking from her juice pouch.

“What are we feeling? Comedy? Drama? Documentary? Action?”

“Why does it matter we’re gonna end up making out anyway…”

Jinsoul smacked Jungeun on the arm as the youngest cackled. Sooyoung softly laughed as she put on the crime series they were all watching together.

“These court proceedings are so wrong why would they even present that piece of evidence when-“

“Babe.”

“Yes honey?”

“It’s just a TV show.”

Jungeun laughed as she continued watching the scene on the TV unfold. They’d switch up their positions on the couch: Jungeun laying across her girlfriends with Sooyoung playing with her hair while Jinsoul played with Jungeun’s hands. Sooyoung laid her head on Jinsoul’s shoulder and in turn Jinsoul laid her head on top of Sooyoung’s head.

“You ever wonder if Jungeun never had the balls to talk to you about your feelings for me?” Jinsoul asked out of the blue. “We’d never end up like this.”

Sooyoung hummed, “I’m glad she did, I wouldn’t be with you two and I wouldn’t be this happy.” She grinned as Jungeun kissed her hand and Jinsoul kissed her forehead.

“Me too.”

“Don’t ever associate me with those things ever again,” Jungeun said.

“With what?”

“B- b- bal- I can’t even say it,” she faked gagged, causing her two girlfriends to laugh loudly.

“Who’s turn is it cooking?”

“Jungeun’s.”

“Ughhh can’t we all just cook together?”

“Me and you can. Jinsoul can sit her fat ass down and stay there.”

Jinsoul groaned, “I’m not completely useless in the kitchen you know.”

“We love you, but yes you are,” Jungeun said as she squeezed Jinsoul’s hand. “C’mon eevee, let’s cook before I get too lazy.”

“I don’t wanna be alone on this couch,” Jinsoul pouted.

“You can sit and watch us. We need someone pretty to look at.”

“Did you just call me ugly?” Jungeun narrowed her eyes at Sooyoung as she got up.

“Well if the shoe fits…”

Jinsoul laughed, “Alright, I’ll just sit at the counter to lovingly gaze at you two.”

“Don’t you do that already?” Jungeun cheekily asked. Jinsoul shrugged as she sat on the barstool. She played soft music from her phone while the other two began cooking dinner. Sooyoung and Jungeun smiled as they both listened to Jinsoul singing along to the music. One thing the former girls agreed the most on was how lovely Jinsoul’s voice was.

The three held a mini concert as Jungeun and Sooyoung finished up cooking. There was one mishap where Sooyoung almost initiated a total food fight with the other two, but Jinsoul quickly stopped it before it escalated in Jungeun reaching for the bag of flour. Soon enough, all three were seated and eating dinner.

“Jesus Soul are you that hungry?” Jungeun teased as the mentioned girl was already grabbing for seconds.

“It’s your guy’s fault for being amazing chefs. I’m just enjoying what my loving girlfriends made for me,” Jinsoul retorted.

“Your loving girlfriends also need to eat too baby,” Sooyoung replied.

“Be faster then,” Jinsoul shrugged as she shoved a spoonful into her mouth.

Jungeun laughed causing small pellets of food to fly out. Sooyoung shook her head playfully as she reached over to clean Jungeun’s mouth. “It’s like I’m taking care of two babies…”

“Would you like us to call you mommy then?”

Sooyoung choked after hearing Jinsoul’s question. Jinsoul and Jungeun snickered as the latter patted the eldest’s back. “Uhm… no thank you. I’m good.”

“Prude,” Jungeun commented.

“Grandma.”

“You’re literally older than me.”

“You act like you’re older though.”

“Well at least I- Soul why are you looking at us like that?”

Sooyoung turned to see Jinsoul looking at them lovingly, “Nothing, I just love you guys so much.”

Jungeun gagged while Sooyoung blushed. “We love you too Soulie.”

Sooyoung turned towards Jungeun, “Staying the night?”

Jungeun eyes glinted, “Only if you let me be the big spoon tonight.”

“I guess… if I have to…”

Jinsoul chuckled, “Stop fronting babe we all know you prefer little spoon.” Sooyoung whined as Jungeun patted her head. The three quickly finished the rest of dinner have small conversations. “Alright I got the dishes. You two relax on the couch.”

Sooyoung grabbed Jungeun’s hand and led them both back into the living room. After a couple minutes, Jinsoul literally hopped on the couple cuddling on the couch. “Cuddle time for me too!”

“Reminds me of when one of your cousins dived towards me trying to grab the bouquet from Sunmi’s wedding,” Jungeun groaned as she tried to shift Jinsoul into a more comfortable position. “But at least this person is one of two I like to be on top of me.”

Jinsoul and Sooyoung laughed. “God that wedding was wild. From Sooyoungie’s family swarming us to the cake battle the sisters started…”

“Chungha almost beating her newly wedded wife’s ass because of said cake battle…”

“My highlight of that night was when Olivia was the one that caught the bouquet even without trying to,” Sooyoung chuckled. “She and Yerim looked like they were both ready to pass out.” The three shared a laugh. “And you know… it was also the first night that I realized that this throuple thing could actually work… when I saw you both in your dresses, I couldn’t believe how lucky I was.”

Jungeun gagged, “Too soft, too soft.”

Jinsoul pouted and clambered up towards Sooyoung to kiss her deeply. “I love you.”

Sooyoung grinned, “I love you too. The both of you.”

Jungeun nodded, “I never thought that polyamory would be for me but you two certainly changed my mind. It feels… nice to be loved like this.”

Jinsoul began to tear up as she wraps both arms around her girlfriends for a group hug. “You guysssss stop you’re about to make me cry.” Jungeun and Sooyoung laughed as they hugged her back. Jinsoul abruptly let go and looked at the youngest, “Jungeun move in with us.”

“Wh- what?”

Sooyoung nodded quickly, “You’re here more than your own apartment anyway. We can all be together. Plus, it’s closer to your workplace!”

Jungeun nodded slowly, “Okay, but you two better help me pack all my stuff and bring it here.”

“Of course we are dummy,” Sooyoung nudged her.

Jungeun grinned as she pulled all three of them into a hug again.

“Now can we have hot raunchy sex to celebrate please?”

Sooyoung busted out laughing while Jungeun gaped at Jinsoul, “I expected Sooyoung to say this not you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this disgustingly sweet two-shot! hopefully this will catalyze more lipvesoul in the future cause I'm serious deprived of them
> 
> if anyone’s interested  
> twitter: @huntresstzuyu  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/tzuse_supremacist


End file.
